


i wanna let your love consume me, i'm gonna burn you up with my need

by ContrEeri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Intimacy, poetic narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrEeri/pseuds/ContrEeri
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to give in.





	1. keep me close, close, closer in the dark; keep me close, close, closer to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt filled: "quiet. they can hear us." 
> 
> i decided to be more kind than last night, and instead of going with like an intense "we're hiding from enemies who want to kill us" sort of ficclet, i went with this. hope everyone enjoys! :D i'm going to try to fill at least one more prompt that's been sitting unanswered by tomorrow night, but once the weekend hits I'll be focusing on my zine pieces!

Lee giggled, pressing his body close to Gaara’s in the dark of the alley Lee had pulled him into unexpectedly. He’d only arrived in Suna that morning, but he clearly couldn’t wait for their scheduled rendezvous later that night. 

“Lee,” Gaara greeted quietly, glancing back into the street he’d been whisked away from. Right under his ANBU’s nose, no less. “What are you doing?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Lee said, his smile faltering as if Gaara had reprimanded him. “I know I should have waited, but I have missed you greatly.” He pressed his forehead against Gaara’s, leaning closer, asking silently for a kiss. 

Gaara happily obliged, but he kept it brief. “I have meetings, you know. And we’re in public.” 

Lee’s smile returned, a touch blissful, his focus on Gaara’s mouth and not the words Gaara spoke as Lee leaned down to capture his mouth in another kiss. Gaara didn’t resist, never one to pass up the affection Lee offered him in excess. 

The abundance of Lee’s love was always a little overwhelming, but Gaara never could get his fill of it all the same. He craved it when Lee was away, craved it even more when he had it right before him. He could bask in Lee’s love for a thousand years and still not have his fill. 

But he did not have the luxury of basking in this love. He did not like to think on the many reasons he and Lee had been forced to hide their love in the shadowy places of their lives, but it was an unavoidable reality. 

“Forgive me,” Lee said against Gaara’s mouth, pressing another kiss at the corner of it. “I have gotten carried away.” 

Gaara smiled slightly. “You always do.” 

“With you,” Lee said, something soft in his voice. 

Sometimes, when his work was done and the night’s were filled with the soft silence of the desert, Gaara often dreamed of a day when they could get carried away; a day where Lee might whisk him off someplace far away and they could be happy without the weight of the world pressing in around them. He didn’t know if that day would ever come, but he silently hoped for it with every breath he took. 

“You should return to your quarters,” Gaara murmured, his mouth chasing Lee’s contrary to his words. He wound his hands into Lee’s vest, keeping him from moving if he decided to heed Gaara’s words. He didn’t. 

Lee laughed, rich and warm. “Come with me.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You are the Kazekage,” Lee said, his words hot against Gaara’s mouth and his hands roaming. He kissed along his jaw until he reached Gaara’s ear, where he whispered, his voice a caress against Gaara’s skin, “You can do anything.” 

Gaara wished that were true, he pulled Lee’s face back to his, kissing him with a neediness that could not be satiated, pressing closer, closer, closer--

“He was here only minutes ago!” a panicked voice in the street said. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know! He just vanished!” 

“Did he use a teleportation jutsu?” 

“No!” 

“Oh, dear,” Lee breathed, stifling a laugh. “I think I have upset them.” 

Gaara felt his own answering smile, pressing his finger to Lee’s mouth. “Shh. They’ll hear us.” 

Lee looked down at him, his eyes shining with mischief that was so unlike Lee. He kissed Gaara’s finger, leaning closer. “Take me to your home.” 

“I have things to do,” Gaara tried to argue, but it was a losing battle. He hadn’t seen Lee in months. There was an ache deep in his soul, a need to wrap himself up in Lee; to kiss him until they were both breathless; to ride the euphoria and ecstasy of Lee’s strong hands on him; to finally lie in his normally unused bed with Lee draped across him, tracing little patterns into his bare chest. He didn’t want to wait until tonight.

And if he decided to skip his meetings who was going to give him a dressing down? Temari might, but he’d feign being overworked and she’d relent.

His sand swirled around their feet, rising around them. 

The look Lee gave him was as surprised as it was electric. “Really?” 

“I’m the Kazekage,” Gaara said, pulling Lee close. “I can do anything, and right now I want to be kissing you.” 

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara, kissing him deeply, as the sand whisked them away.


	2. i want to touch your soul but i'll settle for our bodies entwined like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never have moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so i wasn't gonna write a sequel but the GaaLee discords and the prompt on tumblr this fills motivated me. It's outside of my comfort zone, for sure. i'm not a big... nsfw writer for a lot of reasons, but i think it's always interesting to explore physical intimacy especially with characters who would have a very complex relationship with it. i hope i did this justice and that this serves as a good sequel to the ficlet before this. 
> 
> the prompt was "so did you miss me?"

Sand cascaded, falling to the floor of his bedroom as he and Lee arrived, still locked in an embrace. Lee’s hands had found the first buckle of his vest and undone it before Gaara had fully processed that they’d touched down. 

He pressed closer as he shed his vest, kissing Lee with such ferocity he thought he might devour him. Lee walked them backwards the scant few steps to the bed, the back of his legs colliding with it. Gaara shoved at his chest, breaking the kiss to push Lee onto it. 

“Did you miss me?” he asked, hovering above Lee as he unzipped Lee’s vest. 

Lee’s smile was too soft for the neediness Gaara felt clawing at him, but his voice was heavy with his own desire when he answered, “Every minute of every day.” 

Gaara felt electric, felt something sharp and bright run through his veins. He bore down on Lee, returning to the kiss as he climbed onto Lee. He’d missed this; he’d missed their kisses, missed Lee’s mouth and his skin and his hands. He’d missed the way Lee’s hands gripped him; the way his hands skated across Gaara’s bare skin as his sand sloughed away to bring them closer than Gaara had ever allowed anyone; the way Lee’s skin was like an embossed map, filled with the measure of his worth and so many spots Gaara had yet to discover; the way Lee’s mouth felt against his, and how often Lee peppered kisses across his exposed skin. 

Their usual nightly encounters were less heated, less intense. They were soft, tender, planned moments of intimacy. 

But there was a rawness in the way Lee kissed him now, in the way his fingertips dug into Gaara’s thighs as they climbed higher and higher, flying on the ecstasy of _finally_ , of _now_ , of _more_. 

Gaara pressed himself into Lee, pressed as close as he could get, pressed down into him so hard he thought his soul might finally reach Lee’s, might finally touch, touch, touch--

“Gaara,” Lee gasped, arching into him as his hands slid beneath the clasps of Gaara’s coat.

Gaara’s skin was aflame, his soul burning him from the inside out. He couldn’t get enough, he couldn’t reach far enough, they had to be closer, there couldn’t be even air between them. He wanted Lee’s pleasure to be his, he wanted to feel what Lee felt, he wanted, and wanted, and wanted--

“More,” he growled, clawing at the suit that separated them, that kept Lee’s skin from his reach. 

Lee’s hands, stronger than any force Gaara had ever come up against, stopped his insistent pawing. He sat up, reaching a hand to grip the back of Gaara’s neck and pull him in for a slow, tender kiss, so tender, so soft, so loving. 

“Shh,” he murmured against Gaara’s mouth. He pulled back, pulled at the collar of his suit, pulled it down, pulled himself from it like a butterfly pulled from its cocoon. The scars that decorated Lee’s body were like constellations in the sky and Gaara’s hands flew to his chest the instant it had been made bare, sighing as he touched the hot, hot stars that burned across Lee’s skin. 

“So did you miss me?” Lee asked, amusement and fondness in the curve of his mouth as he reached for Gaara again, pulling him close. 

“With every breath,” Gaara gasped, pressing himself close, so close, not close enough. “It’s been too long.” 

“It always is,” Lee breathed against his mouth, a sadness painting the words like stained glass. He kissed Gaara again, slow and languid, setting a new pace, trailing kisses from Gaara’s mouth to along his jaw, down his throat, to the crook of Gaara’s neck. He bit down, gentle and hard, and not enough. 

Gaara threaded his fingers in Lee’s hair, gripping the strands as tight as his sand could crush. Lee made a sound, his teeth pressing into Gaara’s sensitive shoulder, his arms winding tighter around his back. 

“Closer,” Gaara groaned. “Closer, closer, closer.” He tried to wrap himself around Lee more, but bodies could only breach so far and there was still space between them, still places where they did not touch when Gaara needed, needed, needed--

“Gaara, I love you,” Lee said, his voice warbling like a song as he pressed closer, closer, closer.

“Lee, Lee, Lee.” It was a chant, it was a prayer, it was the same song Lee sang but a different verse. They climbed higher and higher and higher. Gaara thought they would never stop, never reach their peak, never touch that perfect euphoria, never come apart, never come undone; it would always be them, just like this, together, together, together--

Gaara almost always fell from their collective high first, always came apart at the seams from _too much_ and _not enough_ before Lee; always fell gracefully in Lee’s strong arms, floating back down to earth as Lee cried his name like it was his salvation, as Lee followed him back down to earth, back down to the soft afterglow of their bodies tangled on the soft sheets that were more expensive than necessary for how infrequent Gaara used them. 

Lee collapsed heavily, falling onto the mattress, his suit half off and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His hair was mussed, his face flushed, his mouth kissed raw. Gaara followed, trailing after him, unwilling to be parted just yet. 

He sucked in a shaky breath, a spark of electricity running up his spine and making his body tremble. Lee wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of Gaara’s head. 

Far off, at the front of the house, a door slammed. 

“Gaara!!!!” Temari’s voice rang through the house, loud and full of worry. 

“Shit,” he muttered, pushing himself bodily from Lee, reluctant and shaky. “I better make my excuses. Stay here.” 

Lee reached for his hand, pulling it close to place a kiss on his palm. He curled Gaara’s fingers around the kiss, looking up at him with the abundance of his love shining in his eyes. “I am always here, even when I cannot be. I am always with you.” 

Lee was always sappy after sex, always ready to recite endless poetry and compare Gaara to all the beautiful things in the universe and things without. Gaara smiled down at him, holding his closed hand close to his chest, holding the kiss close to his heart. 

“When I get back, you should be naked,” he added as he slipped into the bathroom connected to his room. He did his best to look presentable but believably under the weather, before he made his way down to Temari and the no doubt panicked ANBU. 

In the end, the lie was worth spending extra hours entangled with Lee.


End file.
